


Kaitlyn the contest performer!

by CrookedMe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Also contest performance, I'm trying my fucking best, This is an oc and pokemon fic smh, even the first chap took forever to make rip, how does one write dance scenes???, idek, plz dont hurt me, self indulgent bs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedMe/pseuds/CrookedMe
Summary: Kaitlyn is a weird girl, to say the least, but she always wanted to be a contest performer. She didn't care if she'd win or not, just being there was good enough for her. But she has no pokemon, so her dream seemed pretty well gone, but what if she meets some pokemon while adventuring? Will, she finally get her dream of being a contest performer, or will she leave the pokemon be, letting them be wild?
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	Kaitlyn the contest performer!

Today was the day I finally went into the forest. It was a while of planning with my friend, Sky, but it was worth it in the end. Sure, I didn't have any pokemon to speak of, but that's why Sky was there! He had a Lucario, which I loved by the way. He was practically a puppy walking; even with their cold exterior, the inside of there Lucario was fluffy and warm. 

But I would explore the forest with Sky now; the two of us had planned it practically since we found out each other's desire to explore. Stepping outside on the cement in my backyard, the sun beamed down on us, but we didn't care despite the sun shining on my pale skin, making it practically shine. 

The air was cool and perfect for exploring; I even had a small bag full of things we might need, plus I might want to collect some stuff, so I would've taken it either way. Sky and I walked to the end of my backyard near the fence and climbed over it with Lucario helping us. 

We walked around for a while, some grass occasionally touching my feet because they were slightly exposed from wearing flip flops, but I didn't care, flip flops were awesome, and you could fight me if you disagree. 

I and Sky both saw many Pokemon and walked around for hours; it was an experience like never before. Being inside most of the time, I don't really explore that often despite my heart crying out for me. There were too many unknowns, so I usually stayed away from the forests. Besides, I didn't even have a pokemon, so it'd be bad if I found an aggressive pokemon. 

But yet, here I was. The trees' leaves were swaying back and forth in harmony to the wind as my blue and purple-dyed hair got caught in my eyes. Occasionally a pokemon would approach me and Sky, we weren't here to catch Pokemon, but I had some pokeballs that I probably wouldn't use in your small bag just in case. 

I lived in a pretty wild area; as said before, there was a forest behind my backyard, and I often saw common wild Pokemon out and about, but there were even more out behind my backyard. I saw weedle, rattata, caterpie, and yeah, you get the point. But what surprised me was to see a Flareon in the forest. 

Usually, Eevee's and their evolutions were rare, with so many people wanting them, that is. I slowly approached the fire type pokemon; at the moment, Sky wasn't with me, us both going separate ways after I figured most Pokemon were friendly. 

"Hello," I said in a quiet voice. The Flareon whipped around quickly to see me sitting on the grass. The Flareon seated on a tree stump saw me and growled, I only chuckled, "Well, aren't you friendly." I joked. 

I saw Flareon calm down a little at the joke, but they were still glaring at me. I only stared back at them, then smiled. "You must have been through a lot, hmm?" I said, and the Flareon had a look of surprise on their face. I only chuckled again. "It was kinda obvious," I stated. 

"I mean, with how much the world loves Eevee's and their evolutions, it was only a matter of time before someone abused them, y' know?" I started, "And with your attitude, I kinda just assumed something had happened to you to make you upset." I explained, and that's when Flareon's face turned aggressive again. 

The Flareon ran towards me; I knew that this could only end badly, So I covered my body with my arms in an X shape. As predicted, something did happen, and Flareon bit me, but not just any bite. It was a fire fang. I hissed in pain and said, "Hey!" But after a minute, my face relaxed, and I laughed. 

Flareon was confused and let go of my arm that was now slightly burning no thanks to our friend right here; Flareon backed up, still tense, but the confusion still clear on their face. Once my small giggle fit was over, I turned to Flareon and smiled at them. "I'm sorry, it's just, this is new for me, you're new to me. And I have a tendency to laugh at new things, it helps me feel better about what's going on." I explained. 

Flareon just huffed and walked away, and that's when I stood up myself, "I hope we'll see each other again!" I called out to Flareon, but they had left by the time I'd finished yelling at them. I looked back to your burned arm and smiled; maybe if I was lucky, I'd meet them again. 

The next day, I had gone back into the small forest behind my house again, but this time Sky and his Lucario weren't with me; it was just me, myself, and I. Walking back to the place I'd met the Flareon, I saw them there again, Luckily. I saw them dancing to no music; they looked beautiful. 

I cleared my throat to tell them that I was here. Flareon immediately stopped dancing to see who was there, and once they caught me, anger overtook their face. I only laughed, "Yes, you hate me, I know, I know." I said, and Flareon's face softened a little, but still mostly looked angry. 

"You dance beautifully." I said simply, Flareon only huffed, and I just smiled, "Do you think you could teach me?" I asked, and at that, Flareon rolled their eyes, "Hey! I'm sure we could work something out!" I say as Flareon starts walking away, "Wha- Hey! You can't just leave me like that!" I shouted. 

What the hell was up with this human? They won't leave me alone! And it's not like I'm giving up this place without a fight. To be honest, this was my all time favorite place, which I thought was hidden but obviously not. 

The human is super annoying, and I can't seem to get them to leave. I literally hurt them, I burn them, bite them, scratch them, and nothing. They laugh off the pain and stay until I walk away; it's irritating. 

They come back every day, and I want nothing more for them to rot in hell; this is why I hate humans, well, one of the many reasons I hate humans. 

But as much as I hated it, I was coming to respect them; not only were they persistent, annoyingly so, they also never pushed anything onto me. Instead, they just talked about their day and still kept bugging me to teach them how to dance. 

Us two still hadn't even shared names yet, them being called 'human' and me being called just plain old Flareon. I was currently licking myself clean while the human was talking about their day. I wouldn't admit that I was at least a little interested in what the human was saying, but I pushed it to the back of my mind, pretending that the little thought didn't exist. 

But that's when I heard something big coming this way from how the branches on the ground snapped in half. The human noticed too and stood up, looking in the direction the noise came from. 

That's when an angry-looking Pangro came into view; I felt a little nervous. Did I do something? This Pangro was named Lily, and they were from an organization of sorts that I was in, well, more or less in. The human also looked nervous, I noted. "Um, Hi…?" The human said, but it sounded more like a question. 

"Really, Kai? Hanging out with a human?" The deep voice of the Pangro teased. I only rolled my eyes, "Shut up, there not leaving me alone. What do you want, Lily?" Lily only laughed, low and deep. "Straight to the point, hmm? Some things never change, I guess." She said. 

Then the air changed to tense, and Pangro said, "You're not keeping up with the due dates." She said, only taking a step closer to me. The human went in front of me and read the air surprisingly well because they said, "Hey, uh, I don't know what's going on, but the air's telling me this is really tense…" They said. 

I looked up at the human when they said that, were they… defending me? Without reason? No, no, there must be something more to this here. "Don't tell me this human's actually defending you?" Lily asked, and I looked at them with an annoyed expression. "I don't know, Lily. They're just being an idiot." I said, muttering under my breath about how stupid this human was. 

Lily only pushed the human away, which made me cringe slightly, yeah, I didn't like them, but I wasn't a monster. I didn't want them hurt, even if I did want to theoretically have them rot in hell. 

"Wh- hey!" The human shouted as they were being pushed away. Lily only got closer, and I got on a tree stump in an attempt to get closer to eye level. It worked, but only a little. "You know what happens to pokemon who don't give our favors back, Kai," Lily said menacingly. I gulped but didn't let the fear show on their face. 

"Yes, Lily. I understand, I just haven't found the time to-" I got interrupted by the Pokemon in question; however, "Bullshit! I know you've been fucking around in this forest just sitting on your ass!" Pangro screamed. My facade didn't fade, but I definitely was scared. 

Pangro and the others that lived in this forest had an… organization of sorts as said before. I needed to be in it if I didn't want to be caught again. They gave me protection in exchange for favors. I haven't been doing the work they wanted me to, and now it seems I would pay the price. 

"Oi!" The human yelled, grabbing both my and Lily's attention. We turned around to see the human in a sassy pose, hands on their hips. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Coming around, changing the atmosphere, and pushing people around?!" The human asked, pointing a finger at Lily, and oh stars, you were going to die. 

"What," Lily said in a menacing tone; the human could only hear Lily say what type of Pokemon they were, but how they said it didn't change. Instead of doubling back in fear after hearing a giant pokemon like a Pangro say that with an angry face, the human didn't back down. 

"You heard me! I don't know what Flareon is involved in, but who are you to come in and be a bitch to them and, by extension me?" The human asked again, and Lily seemed to have enough because they punched the human in the gut at full force. 

The human screamed slightly and got knocked back into a tree then hissed in pain. But after they started laughing and looked back up at Pangro, "You pack a punch, don't you, dear?" The human said, which confused Lily, but I only rolled my eyes; even after getting punched in the gut that bad, they still had the gall to laugh. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lily asked even though me and Lily both know the human can't understand us. "I don't know. They did the same thing after I bit them." I added, Pangro just huffed and looked back at me. 

"Get those assignments done by next week, or it won't be your human friend taking the punches." Lily threatened, and I lowered my head down, "Yes, Lily." I agreed, and with that, Lily took her leave. 

The human just stood up, looking off to where Lily was walking away. "What was that about, Flareon?" They asked, and I just huffed and glared at the human. I'm pretty sure they just saved me from at least a little pain, so I really should be more thankful for them, but I still couldn't find it in myself to trust them. 

I just walked away from the forest, intent on getting some of those assignments done before me or the human get's hurt. 

I walked back to my and Flareon's little spot away from the world, well that's what I called it. It was always so much different in the forest, and I loved coming here every day despite all the problems it took to get to Flareon and my little spot. 

But today I got there and didn't find Flareon there. "Huh?" I asked nobody. "Flareon? You there?" I asked the air as I looked around our little spot. To be fair, our area was pretty small but super cute, they were leaves and branches all around it, hiding it from most of the forest. In the middle, there's a big tree stump that I could lay on, but it seems like Flareon likes this tree stump because every time I try and sit on it, they hiss and bite me, so I keep away from it. 

I also added some small rocks and crystals around the tree stump; Flareon doesn't seem to mind, so I usually bring a stone or crystal every few days and put it around the tree stump. Besides that, however, the ground was full of green grass, it looked beautiful in my opinion. 

But I got snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of something burning nearby. Knowing Flareon was a fire type, I walked over to the sound. It took a while of navigating because my navigation skills were definitely lacking, but I found Flareon after twenty minutes of searching. 

"Flareon!" I said, which made the Pokemon flinch and looked back at me with a harsh glare; I just laughed nervously, "Haha, sorry." I apologized. Flareon just continued doing whatever it was they were doing, however. I just sat down a reasonable distance from them; I knew Flareon liked their space from experience, so I'd give them their space if it makes them comfortable.

"Y'know, I just realized something." I started hoping to catch Flareon's attention, It didn't work, but that didn't stop me from continuing. "I never told you my name, did I?" I say, looking at Flareon. The Pokemon doesn't even look in my direction; they are just pretending I don't exist. Is it because of something that Pangro said yesterday…? 

"Well, anyway, my name is Kaitlyn, but my friends call me Kat!" I exclaimed; Flareon finally stopped burning wood and turned back and gave me a 'did I ask?' Look, which made me chuckle. "Sorry, I just thought you'd want a name to this face, we have been seeing each other for a few weeks after all," I said, and Flareon rolled their eyes and continued poking the burning wood. Flames must not have much if any, effect on them because of their fire type. 

"Do you have a name?" I asked, "Well, I mean, I know you're a Flareon but do you have an actual name?" But then I realized something, "I guess you couldn't tell me even if you wanted to anyway, huh?" I said, stating the obvious. 

Flareon only turned to me with an annoyed look, they then sighed and scratched out something in the ground; it read 'Kai.' And with that, I asked the first thing that came out of my mouth, "Wait, you know how to spell?" 

Flareon only looked up to me with a 'are you serious' expression. I just chuckled nervously, "Right, dumb question." I said quickly. "But Kai, is your name?" I asked Flareon, looking for an answer. Flareon nodded their head, and I smiled. "Kai… I like that name." I said absentmindedly. 

Flareon, or Kai, didn't seem to care and continued what they were doing, as I talked absentmindedly about random things. Besides that, the day went on as usual, and soon I had to leave, so I bid Kai goodbye and started walking back to my house. 

I couldn't shake off the feeling that something terrible was going to happen. It kept crawling on my back like a bug that wouldn't get off. I trusted my gut feeling, so I started to walk quickly to get out of this forest sooner rather than later. 

Unfortunately, it wasn't quick enough because not too soon after, I saw a horde of angry bug pokemon, and from what I've been told, those bugs can be vicious. I let out a small shriek of fear as I started to run away from them. 

Maybe it was stupid to be afraid of bugs, but look, I had a lousy track record with those fuckers. Not to mention they just creep me out; I have a strict I don't bother you, and you don't bother my policy with all bugs, so seeing them break this contract, they never agreed to scare me. 

I don't know why these Pokemon were so mad at  _ me,  _ but it was time to run either way. So that's what I did, I took many twists and turns that confused even me, but I lost most of them, but not all of them. And that's when I ran into a dead end. 

_ Curse these thick trees!  _ I thought to myself, seeing no way to squeeze between the wall of trees, as I looked behind me, I saw the same angry bug pokemon; I gulped in fear. "Haha, so this weather, huh?" I nervously joked, looking away from the Pokemon. 

There were about three in front of me, but the entire horde would find me eventually, especially if I didn't run soon. But even for three small Pokemon, they were blocking my entrance surprisingly well, but that could just be because I'm terrified of these pokemon and don't want to get near them. 

I saw a grubbin walk closer to me, I shirked quietly in fear. When they used bug bite on me, and because I am weak, I started bleeding slightly from the attack. I hissed in pain and felt tears begin to form; thankfully, they only barely broke the skin, but something tells me that they were going to keep it up. 

I shielded myself from any more attacks by making an x shape in front of my head with my arms. I had closed my eyes and tensed, waiting for the pain, but when it didn't come, and I felt flames not too far from me, I opened an eye to see Kai in front of me, protecting me. 

"Kai…?" I asked, but he seemed to ignore me; they said something to the other Pokemon before their face turned to anger, and they lashed out again. My arms fell down back to my sides slowly as I watched Kai attack these Pokemon. 

They seemed to have experience fighting, and I felt a pang of sympathy for Kai, though he probably had to know how to fight to live in the wild. I just watched as Kai fought, getting hurt along the way. I felt useless in this fight, and honestly? I was useless in this fight, but I remembered the first aid kit I kept in my bag. 

I had it because I had terrible anxiety, so I always prepared for the worst; it looks like my fear would help out this time. 

"What the hell are you three doing?" I asked the bug pokemon in front of me, we started circling each other, and they huffed, "That  _ human  _ was walking in our territory. We need to teach them a lesson." A pokemon, caterpie, said. 

"And what exactly was she doing that was so bad you needed to 'teach her a lesson?'" Kai asked, and the caterpie only rolled their eyes, "It doesn't matter, all that matters is that they aren't supposed to be here. She needs to be taught not to cross this area again." 

Now it was Kai's turn to roll his eyes, "Please, she's just a dumb human. She probably doesn't even know whose territory is who's in this damn forest." Kai said, and now it was grubbin who looked at them with an amused expression, "Don't tell me the lonely, edgy, and cold Kai got attached to a  _ human  _ of all things." 

Kai then got into a fighting position, teeth showing. "I would never! I just don't like injustice." Kai defended himself, which earned a laugh from grubbin. "Yeah, says the person who's never cared about humans in the first place." 

"Shut up," Kai said menacingly; Grubbin remained unphased, however. "What's got you interested in this human, huh, Kai? Did they-" Grubbin, however, didn't finish as Kai used flamethrower and burned the bug menace. 

"Kai…?" 

"You talk a lot of shit for someone who is at a disadvantage," Kai said in a huff, looking at the already very damaged grubbin. That's when the fight broke out, as I take on the three Pokemon with somewhat ease. Even though I was at an advantage for some reason, one of these bug types was part water type and could use bubble beam on me, making this a more challenging fight. 

I still won, and all the bug pokemon fled, but I was still hurt quite a bit from that half water type pokemon. I sat down, breathing heavily, and that's when he noticed the human- Kaitlyn, kneel down in front of me. 

"I… I can't really thank you enough just by telling you, so let me show you." Kaitlyn said and opened her bag; I was suspicious of what she was doing and prepared myself for something terrible to happen, even tensing up my body, but was surprised to see them pull out a first aid kit. 

"Let's patch you up, hmm?" she said and started helping me. Sometimes it hurts a little, but I knew it was for the better; I wasn't totally oblivious to modern medicine, just not used to it. 

After that day, Kai and Kaitlyn grew closer, Kai finally was teaching her how to dance. But then that's when Pangro came back. 

"Kai." Pangro said, Kaitlyn and I looked over to him and tensed up a small bit, "Uh, hi…." Kaitlyn said slowly, the Pangro only rolled their eyes. "You've never been this late before, Kai. What the hell is happening?" She asked, and I only sighed, looking down. 

"I don't know…" was all I replied with; Lily just looked upset. "This is the third time, Kai. You know what happens to Pokemon who don't pay back there favors…" She said darkly. I bit my lip, and Kaitlyn walked over to me and started petting me; I wouldn't ever admit that it felt nice but especially not in front of people or Pokemon. 

So I shoved her hand off of me, and I caught a glimpse of realization on Lily's face. Then only a few seconds later, the fighting Pokemon started laughing, "Don't tell me, the big bad Kai has someone they  _ actually  _ care about!" They exclaimed, and I felt my face burn; no, I didn't care about Kaitly- The human. I didn't care about the human at all. 

"I don't care about them!" I shouted, which only made Lily laugh harder, "Sure, you don't." They sarcastically replied. Then Lily's face darkened, "The boss said not to hurt you, but they didn't talk about anyone besides our clients." They said, and it hit me that Lily was here to teach a lesson to me, but the human got caught up in it. 

I cursed the human out and felt fear for the first time in a while when I saw Lily reach over to grab you. My body seemed to move on its own, one minute I was standing there and the next I was jumping onto Pangro, dead set on stopping them. 

I heard the human- oh fuck it, I know I care about them stop trying to deny it. I heard  _ Kaitlyn  _ squeak in surprise when I went in front of her yet again. "Oh? I thought you didn't care for them." Lily said voice laced with venom. I didn't respond, only lunging at her to try and attack. 

It didn't work as she quickly took my entire body in her hands and smashed it down full speed to the forest floor. "Anyone could see that coming." Was all Lily responded with? "Hey!" Kaitlyn yelled, grabbing both my and Pangro's attention again. 

"Get the fuck away from him!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, somehow mustering up enough strength to push Pangro back despite being a twig. Pangro only had a look of anger on her face as she tried to punch Kaitlyn. 

Kaitlyn squeaked again in surprise. I screamed her name, knowing those punches hurt, but somehow she managed to dodge it, "Man, All those fake fights with my dad are paying off." She said to herself before Pangro tried to hit her again and failed. 

I was unsure of what to do; Lily had her sights set on Kaitlyn more now than ever before, and I might be good at fights, but Pangro is much stronger than me! I might be able to fight off bug pokemon but not a fully evolved fighting type!

I knew what to do. I kept dodging Pangro's fists when I realized I was getting into a rhythm. I'd done this before, I realized soon enough. It was just like what Kai taught me in our dancing lessons! I never gained a smirk during my and Pangro's fight, she might see it and hit harder or become less predictable, so I stayed with the same scared look the entire time. 

At one point, though, my foot gave out, and I fell to the ground. That's when Pangro picked me up by my shirt and looked at me with an angry look on her face. I knew she said something, but I couldn't understand what she said, but I did hear Kai chuckled to himself afterward, and Pangro sent a glare over to him for that. 

I knew I was dead meat, so I might as well say what I want to before I'm beaten till I'm bloodied. "What's your problem, eh?" I started, Pangro just shot me a confused look. "You just came out here and decided to fight some people? Like who do you think you are exactly?" I asked. 

Pangro just stood there for a moment, processing what I'd said and then laughed at me, my face fell into a scowl, "Rude." Was all I said as Flareon walked closer to me, and Pangro set me down. 

The two Pokemon said something to each other, Kai looking more and more heated as more and more words were spoken. Finally, after a few minutes, Kai just straight up growled, and Pangro rolled her eyes and walked away before saying something over her shoulder to Kai. 

I, however, quickly went back to Kai, who was looking at the ground. "Kai?" I asked, and when Kai didn't respond, I kneeled down to their level. I couldn't see any injuries, but there was probably going to be at least some bruising. 

"Are you okay?" I asked again; Kai only nodded his head slowly, that's when I realized the poor thing was shaking. I quickly scooped Kai into my arms and sat down, hugging him. Kai seemed to get out of his trance only to get into a new one because of this physical affection. 

"Hey, I don't know what happened, but it's going to be okay," I said in a soothing voice. I was surprised Kai didn't jump out of my grasp or something because I figured he was the type that hated physical affection, but it only worried me further when he didn't. Whatever happened must've made him go into shock. 

After a little while, I sat Kai back on the ground; he blinked a few times, then looked around, finally back in reality. "You okay, hun?" I asked again, and Kai only nodded slowly again. I sat next to him, and Kai sat down too. 

It was a while of just sitting in silence, at least it was until I spoke up, "Hey Flareon?" I asked; Flareon seemed to get out of his trance and looked at me as if to say 'what?' "Do you wanna have a sleepover at my place? We could totally play board games, and watch stupid movies, oh and we could have a pillow fight-" I, however, got cut off by Kai himself as he started laughing. 

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment; I hadn't meant to talk that much! "Shush." Was all I replied with to his laughter. After though, when things got quiet again, I asked Kai, " _ Do  _ you wanna go though?" 

Kai looked like he had thought of something terrible, but soon his face turned from that to anxious, and after a little bit, it turned from worried to acceptance. I wonder what he was thinking there. Finally, Kai nodded his head, and I picked him up and squealed, "Ah! This'll be so much- ah!" I got cut off by Kai biting me, and I dropped him, but that didn't change my mood. 

"C'mon, we can go back to my house now!" I exclaimed, already speed walking to my house. Kai only bit his tongue at first but then stole himself and ran behind you to catch up. 

I will admit, Kaitlyn's house was kind of big. But to be fair, I had only been in small dwellings and such before, so maybe it wasn't all that big in reality, but to me, it was big enough for me to notice. It even had a second story… 

Kaitlyn introduced me to all of her pets, note that they were real pets like birds and dogs and not pokemon. She showed me around the house and introduced me to her family, which was really loving and accepting; they didn't even talk about trying to catch Kai.

Kaitlyn showed them around some more, and afterward, that's when the board games came out, me winning almost every match and Kaitlyn being dramatic about her losses. The rest of the day was like that, playing games, watching movies, playful banter, the usual stuff. 

But then night came, I was feeling uneasy, never had I ever wanted to be someone's Pokemon, but now I felt inclined to. Not only would I not have to go back to that godforsaken forest, Kaitlyn seemed to love so much, but I'd also get to spend more time with the human I'd formed a bond with. 

Unfortunately, I grew attached to the human, and as much as I wanted to deny it, I knew it was the truth in the end. "Kai? Is something on your mind?" Kaitlyn asked, and dammit, I forgot how observant she could be. 

I only nodded my head as Kaitlyn sat up from the bed; we were both sleeping on the floor because that's where her bed was. She apparently had an actual bed but preferred the floor for some reason? I just chalked it up to her being weird. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, and I considered how I'd tell her that I wanted to be her Pokemon. Did she even have any pokeballs in her possession? The first place to look was her bag, so I did, and I did find pokeballs in there. 

I grabbed one and held it in my mouth as I walked back over to Kaitlyn. "What's the Pokeball for?" She asked, and I rolled my eyes; she is observant and dense somehow. I tossed the Pokeball over to her, and she looked at me then back to the Pokeball, "Do you… want me to catch you?" Kaitlyn asked, and I nodded in response. 

"Are you sure? It's a bit of a commitment to be someone's Pokemon, I just don't want you to get caught up in something you don't wanna be in." She said, and I rolled my eyes again and came closer to her, "Last warning, Kai. Are you absolutely sure about this?" She asked for the third time. 

I rolled my eyes  _ again  _ and nudged her face, "Ah! Alright, alright! I'll catch you." She finally said, and I smiled, it was a small one, but it'd been so long since I smiled for real in a long time. It felt… nice. 

Kaitlyn touched the Pokeball on my head, saying, "Boop!" And then that's when I was in a Pokeball again. It'd been so long since I'd been inside a Pokeball, and my last memories were not pleasant, to say the least. 

But this time around, it felt… Pleasant, calming, actually. Kaitlyn soon took me out of the Pokeball and smiled at me; I could still see it despite the darkness. "There! You're officially my Pokemon!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. 

I smiled. I knew I made the right choice in a trainer. 


End file.
